custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller (Bionicle Rescue Universe)
"He remembered a story he had heard in his youth, that of a powerful team that is separated in order to resolve an urgent matter, with the promise to be reunited as soon as possible. He thought it would be another story quest that would eventually end up with the happy reunion of the team. But as the story was progressing, this hope flew away. Some team members were killed, others embarked on dangerous journeys that took them away from their loved ones. He had refused to hear the end of the story, feeling that the team was now, and would forever be splitted, to never gather again. Now he was living the same story. Free at last, he could see his friends and teammates again and give the story the end he would have liked to hear. But his responsibilities as a Bionicle Ranger were interfering. Teridax sought an opportunity to end the terror of Cerdad and asked for his help. Could he go home casually, followed by the threat of destruction caused indirectly by his inaction. He looked at the horizon and thought that hundreds of miles away, his eyes met those of Nokama. He turned away from the horizon and stared at Teridax. -Let's go, he said. Makuta smiled. -I did not expect less from you." Toa Inika Jaller is one of the main characters of the Bionicle Rescue series and a veteran member of the guild. History Creation Jaller Inika was created by Mata Nui 100 000 years ago, along with most of the Great Spirit robot's population and lived in Karda Nui. There, he faced Makuta Teridax's invasion until the Origin Beings arrived and defeated the Makuta. Some time later, he moved to the Universe and established himself in the Northern Continent. Life before the guild Jaller lived a normal live for an unknown amount of time. He quickly became a well-known swordfighter. He was saved at least once by Toa Matoro Mahri, a legendary Bionicle Ranger. Bionicle Rescue guild He eventually joined the Bionicle Rescue guild. There, he served as a protector for thousands of years, becoming famous for his fighting skills. He trained with Gresh many times, and the Glatorian proved himself a superior warrior, winning each of their matches. But Gresh never told anyone of his victories, letting other members believing Jaller was the finest swordsfighter in the guild. During his time as a Bionicle Ranger, he eventually became attracted to Toa Metru Nokama. Season 1 Jaller appeared in the serie's pilot when Iruini introduced the newly recruited Lewa Phantoka to the Bionicle Rangers. After Lewa's first successful mission, Jaller was chosen to give him fighting lessons. He was surprised by the young Toa's skills. He fought during the war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was then present when Dark Takanuva came back from the South and when Makuta Gorast was captured, then executed. Season 2 When Tahu Mistika left the army of the Brotherhood to join the guild, he became Jaller's teammate, so Jaller could keep an eye on him until he gained the guild's trust. When Tuma started attacking the guild, the two Toa willingly got themselves caught to find his lair, then fled with the informations, forcing Tuma to attack earlier than he planned. In the ensuing battle, Tuma's army was defeated and Tuma tried to flee with Zaktan and Vezok. Jaller, Gresh and Tahu caught up with them, and Jaller fatally wounded Tuma. Jaller then became suspicious of Gresh, who seemed to know Tuma very well. Along with other members of the guild led by Iruini, he went to the southern Continent to help the base of the South fighting a Skrall invasion. They successfully repelled the Skrall and, believing there was no more danger, went back to he north. He then joined the expedition to find and protect the Element Stones, which give the Toa their elemental powers, and protect them from the one who wanted to steal them. During the expedition, Gresh, who had indeed turned bad because of his lost of faith, tried to kill Mata Nui and fled. Jaller caught up with him and, angered, fought him, hurting him bad. He then joined Iruini, Lewa and Tahu, who were trying to heal Mata Nui, and they were joined by a redeemed Gresh. The successfully resurrected Mata Nui's Glatorian body, but this gave Teridax enough time to steal the Element Stones, taking away all the Toa's elemental powers. Season 3 Jaller got his elemental powers back along with all the other Toa after Iruini took back the Stones from Teridax. He then witnessed, along with his newly-formed team consisting of himself, Tahu Mistika, Gresh and Lewa Phantoka, the arrival of a possessed Matoro Mahri. He was then sent with Tahu and Lewa to find back disappeared members of the guild. The Toa were ambushed by Telluris and his Skopio and were saved by Matoro. Soon after, Jaller discovered that Turaga Dume had been replaced with an impostor and, believing it was Tren Krom, confronted him with his team. The impostor revealed himself as Teridax and fought the team. Jaller beat him in a swordsfight, but Teridax's greater powers allowed him to ultimately defeat him. He then sent the team out of the base. The team then made its way back. Season 4 Jaller was chosen to be a part of the assault team which was sent in space to destroy a powerful weapon created by the Brotherhood. They infiltrated the robot and were immadiately attacked by Cerdad. While his companions kept going on their mission, Jaller fought Cerdad. After a long and intense fight, Jaller was severely wounded and taken prisoner by Cerdad. He was then rescued by his team and Iruini himself. Much later, he was sent to spy on the Brotherhood's headquarters and learn of their plans. He successfully infiltrated the base and heard of Cerdad's projects. He just had enough time to alert Iurini before being found by Cerdad, who imprisoned him inside a pocket-dimension he had created. Jaller was then believed to be dead. Season 5 Jaller woke up in the pocket-dimension and was confronted by Teridax, who had been put there as well. The two enemies discussed a way to escape and Jaller reluclantely agreed to give Teridax enough of his own energy to allow him to gain enough power to go back to their Universe and fight Cerdad. Season 6 Abilities and traits Personality Jaller is a noble and righteous Toa. His will to help others made him join the Bionicle Rescue guild. He is kind-hearted and willing to protect as many people as he can. He makes his duty his first priority and would gladly sacrifice his life to reach his goal. He has also alot of pride and is glad to be considered the best fighter in the guild, which led Gresh to keep his victories over Jaller a secret until their rematch. Powers and skills As a Toa of Fire, Jaller can create, control and absorb fire. He can also create a Nova Blast of Fire. As a Toa Inika, he also has a restricted control over lightning, which always comes with his fire. This makes him a little more powerful than other Toa of Fire. Yet, he was never seen using his elemental power during the series. He wears a Great Kanohi Calix, that allows him to perform incredible physical feats. Thanks to this mask, his fighting skills are improved when he needs it. Jaller is the finest swordsfighter in the guild, with his skills being matched by only a few beings in the Universe. He was able to defeat Tuma and fight Cerdad for a long time. His speed with his sword is such that he is able to effectively counter shots fired from a certain distance. For many years, his skills were only surpassed by Gresh within the guild, until their most recent fight during which Jaller defeated him. He since truly deserves his title. Mask and tools He wields an Energized Fire Sword which he can use to chanel his elemental power and in melee combat and a zamor launcher. The spheres he shoots with it can inflict damages to his enemies. Stats